Raggedstar
Raggedstar is a orange tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes. History Forest Flames He was looking at the Clan cats. The cats from the patrol told Raggedstar they got good amounts of prey. He tells them they know the routine, put in the prey pile. Rainkit wanted to go hunt and battle and stuff. Raggedstar declined and said once he grows up. Raggedstar realized Froststar (not gonna have a page), Birdleg (not gonna have a page), and Dawnfur (not gonna have a page) were HUNTING in RiverClan territory. A battle had started and Birdleg attacked Raggedstar. Hollyfur tried to save him, getting slashed on the neck. Raggedstar and Littlebrook asked help from Petalwing, who agreed to help. The next chapter, Petalwing walks up to Raggedstar and Is ready to tell him something. He asks what is it? She tells him that Hollyfur had died. Raggedstar was ready to tell the whole Clan- and he did. He told Littlebrook, Birdfeather… Everyone he could. Raggedstar calls a Clan meeting. All cats come up to listen. He makes Rainkit an apprentice with the name of Rainpaw. He makes Snowpaw a warrior named Snowfall. Littlebrook after the meeting asks Raggedstar if she can do a border patrol. Raggedstar agrees to this. She chose Dustnose, Sorrelberry, and Bumblestone go. Raggedstar liked her ideas. Mistyclaw gets her jaw broken by a dog, and Raggedstar finds her. Dustnose, Bumblestone, Sorrelberry, and Littlebrook were also there. Raggedstar becomes mates with Mistyclaw... Littlebrook went mad and told Raggedstar to be her mate saying she loved Raggedstar ever since he was a young warrior and she was an old apprentice! He tells them to stop, he will think of who will be his mate. WindClan, leader Applestar, was attacking RiverClan camp. Raggedstar tells Sorrelberry and Frostnose to guard camp. Patchfur attacked Raggedstar, and he somehow knew Raggedstar... Raggedstar had two lives left. Raggedstar noticed Littlebrook entering camp. He asks where she was, and she replies hunting and found NOTHING. Mistyclaw and Raggedstar are talking, and she says SHE'S EXPECTING KITS. Cats... Bumblestone's in pain. Littlebrook asked why not take Blackpaw and Petalwing? Raggedstar tells her that Blackpaw has an infected wound. That's why. Littlebrook later on after checking on Bumblestone says she has to go hunt with some cats. Raggedstar waves his tail in a goodbye. Littlebrook had to ask Raggedstar a question. She asked why was there no ceremony for Brownkit. Raggedstar says his parents didn't keep track of his age, and he is four moons so not six. Not old enough. Then they were going to talk about the prophecy. Raggedstar realized that Brokenwing and Birdfeather got together. He made a Clan meeting about it, making Birdfeather angry, but Brokenwing calmed him down. Also, after dismissal, it was time to eat... Littlebrook told Raggedstar that Lucy wanted to join RiverClan. He said yes and made the meeting. He renamed Lucy to Lilypaw. He chose Littlebrook as the mentor. He then did a Clan dismissal. Foxes were approaching. Littlebrook asked Raggedstar what to do. He said what to do was.... ATTACK! Raggedstar needed to talk to Littlebrook and she accepted. Raggedstar told her that all the other Clans have disappeared, and the camps were destroyed with no border marks. Littlebrook was drowning- and Raggedstar helped her. He said he'd get her to Petalwing and Blackpaw. Raggedstar was worried that Mistyclaw's kits might come soon. Littlebrook tells him Blackpaw could help once her kits were coming. Raggedstar disagrees and says "Petalwing AND Blackpaw." Raggedstar made Brownkit an apprentice, Brownpaw. With the mentor of SNOWFALL. During the meeting, Mistyclaw was yowling for help. Raggedstar and a few other cats ran to go see what was happening. She was having her kits. Blackpaw and Petalwing got the kits out. Acornkit, Freezekit, Fishkit, and Flamekit. There was an EARTHQUAKE. Raggedstar tried to comfort Mistyclaw and her four kits about it. After the earthquake, they were fixing the dens. Raggedstar thought the dens were looking good after the little fix up. Raggedstar figured out that Mistyclaw had died in the fire, when Flamekit was trying to save her. Raggedstar starting yelling at Littlebrook, blaming the death and everything on her. He says she killed Mistyclaw for his love. Snowfall got mad, but Littlebrook told him the truth and he forgived her. The next chapter, Littlebrook and Snowfall found Flamekit killed by a fox. They told Raggedstar. Raggedstar got super mad at them. Blackfire, who was now a full medicine cat, told him to calm down. Petalwing then tried to attack Littlebrook, making Raggedstar attack her back, making her run away, hopefully forever. After The Prophecy Raggedstar was with his kits, Freezekit, Fishkit, and Acornkit and Blackfire asked how they were doing. Raggedstar got mad before he knew that, only StarClan knows why. Then, he called a ceremony. He made Rainpaw a warrior named Rainspeck. Later, he finds out Brokenwing had a friend from the barn who she wanted to join the Clan. He decided to name the apprentice Aspenpaw, and his mentor Brokenwing. Littlebrook was out on a journey to find a cat named Breeze, and came back, telling Raggedstar her head hurt. Raggedstar then told her to go to Blackfire, the medicine cat, and get help from him. Rest coming soon! Trivia Mistakes Category:RiverClan Category:Alive Category:Tom Category:Forest Flames Characters Category:After The Prophecy Characters Category:Leader Category:Forest Flames Saga Category:Hollyfur's Secret Characters Category:Cloudy's Ocs Category:Petals Sparkling Characters